zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Lich
|basic_dps = 1M |basic_price = 50M |price_to_100 = 130.501B |type = Undead }} The Black Lich is one of Bob's minions, shown below The Big Plague and above Flying Squid, that wears an old black cloak, has the ability to float in the air and shoot small green Energy Balls of Doom. The Black Lich also works in the Arcane Laboratory. He is based on the fictional creature called a Lich. Hell's brightest mind, the most potent evil wizard the underworld has ever seen, his power is near infinite; but everything comes at a price, tuition in hell is ab-so-lu-te-ly bonkers. Based on Lich's quote from Ice Cream, You Scream event. Lich created time portals that the player uses to reset progress. To access The Black Lich The Big Plague must be present. Items Some items in the game influence The Black Lich's abilities: * increases The Black Lich's damage. * increases The Black Lich's damage depending on black orbs. Abilities Note: Son of the Lich skill does not change other active skills' descriptions but it has, nevertheless, an effect on the active skills. You can activate this skill yester or after your other skills - the order of activation does not matter. Quotes List of sentences when you level up The Black Lich: *''The power of evil is in me'' *''Evil takes no vacation'' *''Am I the only one working here?'' The Black Lich has a list of sentences he says in the Arcane Laboratory while he is idling: *''We've got chests for days.'' *''This 3D printer is full of evil possibilities!'' *''How many maces does one giant zombie need anyway?'' *''Everyday I'm craftin'.'' *''Do you think I should wash my cloak?'' *''Sup?'' *''Nobody ever tells me nuthin.'' *''Ack! The goggles! They do nothing!'' *''Whadda buyin?'' Quote by Merchant from Resident Evil 4 *''Got a selection of good things on sale, stranger!'' *''Hey! Listen!'' Quote by Navi from Legend of Zelda *''Hey... think you can introduce me to the succubus?'' *''Just imagine what we could do with the black orbs...'' *''Those wizards ain't got nothin' on me.'' *''Those wizards didn't even begin to unlock the orbs' true power.'' *''I should buy a boat.'' I should buy a boat cat meme *''Zzzzz...'' *''They see me craftin' they hatin'.'' *''It's not easy being undead you know.'' *''We'll put all there orbs to better use.'' *''Do me a favor and tell the squid his contacts are ready.'' *''I should try to watch one of Lachhh's streams'' *''I mean, you'd think we'd be breaking the time-space continuum.'' *''I wonder if manipulating time will become a problem...'' *''We should try to meet ourselves from other time stream'' This list of sentences is used by Lich while he is boosted (after using Devil Deal): * Power overwhelming * They should've sent a poet Movie "Contact" * We are as one... Protoss Dark Archon quotes from StarCraft * We will be in touch * We need focus... * We burn... * Darkness overpowering... * Remember... we will be watching. * Thoughts in chaos... * Must have energy... * Oblivion awaits... * ...or oblivion will take us... * It all looks so different on this side. * Those who play with devil's toys... R. Buckminster Fuller quote * ...will be brought by degrees to wield his sword. * Must consume... The list of sentences is used at Feather Store: * Are we burning them in other dimensions? * More research is needed... * They seem so familiar... * Can you get more? * They burn pretty colours! * I need more samples * They behave weird around tablets... The list of sentences is used during Ice Cream, You Scream event: * I have some upgrades to the forge I want to make, if you have the stuff for it! * It takes hours to reconfigure those portals * Time portal technology is complicated, you know? * I built those blasted portals eons ago * I need twenty-one gigawatts stat! Gallery tradecard0003.jpg|Wallpaper art Zombidle v4jpg.jpg|Lich discovering arcane powers Zombidle Arcane Reloaded.png|Lich mastered arcane power Splash-screen-v1 03 35.png|Lich is about to take a picture SplashBirthday.png|Envy is strong with this one Splash-screen-v1 03 043.png|The Black Lich getting his revenge on Carl Splash-screen-v1 03 047.png|Disguised Lich for Halloween Splash-screen-v1 04 001.png|Black Lich is messing with a phone while JSB Boss is peeking at him Ice Cream, You Scream.png|Lich adding upgrades to Forge, working even during summer break! Trivia *A Lich is undead, often the result of a transformation, as a powerful magician or king striving for eternal life uses spells or rituals to bind his intellect to his phylactery and thereby achieve a form of immortality. *The Lich has a crush on the Succubus (Devil Deal), but don't tell anyone. **In the title screen of Bob's Special Day Event, he is the only minion that looks at Succubus and Carl standing together, while frowning. The frown can be his default facial expression, though. *The Lich is the only minion who has monologue and a job besides destroying buildings/bosses for Bob. *It can be concluded from the skills Lunch Money, Small-time Bullying and Intimidator that The Black Lich is a bully from school. The Lich has also an urban slang according to the quotes. *The quote "Hey! Listen!" refers to the fairy Navi of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. She is known to be one of the most annoying characters in video game history. *The quotes "We will be in touch" ''and ''"Remember... we will be watching" ''may be references to ''XCOM: Enemy Unknown; both lines are used by the Council Spokesman at the end of monthly debriefings. *Halloween 2016 The Black Lich's costume refers to Disney's Peter Pan. *Halloween 2017 The Black Lich's costume is a pair of Groucho glasses. *Quotes movie "Contact" and, more recently, the Starcraft Archon. References Category:Minions